Magi Oneshot: Judar
by Sabina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Steamy oneshot between Judar and the reader. Rated M for a reason!


**Another Magi oneshot! This time it's Judar!**

Ohhh this was not good... Well that was a lie, it was something I'd wanted for a long time... But at this very moment I felt more panic than excitement.

I sat at my place in the great hall, listening as Emperor Kouen gave his speech. I was one of his advisors, so I had spent much of his speech looking solemn and respectful. As it dragged on and on I found my gaze wandering about the hall, taking note of who was there. Most were very boring politicians or brown-nosers, so I dismissed them from my mind.

Then my eyes fell on the man. The one whom I'd been attracted to for some time now. He stood just behind the emperor looking bored and disrespectful, twirling his wand idly as he half listened. A faint smile came to my lips as I looked at the Kou Empire's magi, Judar. He was a handsome man, with black hair that looked soft as silk and piercing red eyes that made many women, including myself, want to devote themselves to him. My eyes glanced down at his exposed abdomen and I struggled not to lick my lips as I stared at his well-defined abs. Then I made my mistake... I looked up at his face.

I gasped when I saw him staring directly at me. I blushed furiously, embarrassed to have been caught staring at him, but the look on his face wouldn't let me tear my gaze away. A slow smile curled at his lips as he held my gaze, the twirling of his wand slowing as he focused on me.

What was I supposed to do? Judar he caught me looking at him! He was STILL catching me looking at him! My heart raced in my chest as I tried to think of some explanation I could give after the emperor had made his speech.

Judar's red eyes flickered with amusement as he put his wand away and absentmindedly began walking towards were I stood at the side of the hall. Some of the politicians gave him exasperated looks but didn't comment. The magi was well known for his disregard for formality and short attention span.

My heart was thumping wildly as he got closer to me, taking his time as he passed between the people between us. He moved silently, like a panther, and I was most definitely feeling like a mouse at that point. When he finally reached me he came to a stop just behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"It's very rude not to pay attention to our king you know," he said quietly, his lips almost grazing my ear. I shuddered but didn't turn around, determined not to meet his gaze when he was so close.

"I-I am paying attention..." I said, my voice shaking a little out of nervousness. Judar chuckled and paced around me, trying to get my attention. I determinedly refused to meet his gaze as I tried to refocus on what the emperor was saying, but for some reason it was growing more and more difficult.

I swayed a little as my body temperature rose, my cheeks flushing and my head spinning. Suddenly I was feeling very faint and it was all I could do to hold on to my consci-...

"Well now...looks like the lady is finally recovering," drawled a voice nearby. I stirred slightly, pushing my face into my pillow and wishing that the attendant would leave me be. I just wanted to sleep a little more before going to hear Emperor Kouen...

My eyes flashed open as I remembered what had happened. I shot up in bed and looked around in s panic. I relaxed a little when I realized that I was my own room. Then my relaxation instantly disappeared when I saw the figure sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

Judar was watching me with a gleeful expression, his finger tapping slowly on his knee. I slowly looked down at myself and gasped when I realized that I was only wearing my thin dressing robe.

"How did I get into this? And what happened to me?" I said, panic once again setting in as I pulled the sheets up to my neck. Judar chuckled and stretched out on his side across the bed, his expression still amused. I really wished he wouldn't do that... He looked very sexy draped over my bed like that...

"Well that meeting would have taken forever so I created a little diversion," said the black haired magi. I gaped at him in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, heart sinking rapidly.

"Nothing much, I just used some magic to make you pass out. Lord Kouen insisted you be taken to your chambers to rest and I offered to do the deed," he explained, giving me a sly look. I really wish he'd been more careful with his choice of words...

"And why did you make me faint?"

Judar smiled slightly as he looked at me, his eyes not giving away any potential emotions.

"Because I wanted to talk," he said. I shook my head in exasperation, nerves beginning to get the better of me.

"Why on earth couldn't it wait till after the meeting? What could possibly be so important that you'd knock me out in the middle of Lord Kouen's speech?" I asked, part of me worrying that the King would be terribly upset with me. Judar grinned and sat up, extending one hand towards me slowly.

I flinched but didn't move away when his hand fell on the sheets on top of my leg. I was still feeling a little dizzy and somehow I couldn't make myself move. His eyes bore into mine as he shifted closer on the bed, making my heart thump wildly.

"Because you intrigue me..." He said quietly, a strange glint in his eye. I stared at him in shock and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, forgetting my nerves as I tried to wrap my brain around what he could find so interesting about me. The magi chuckled as his hand slowly crept up towards the edge of the sheet clutched in my hands, too slow for me to notice.

"You're a very interesting woman... All the others fawn over me night and day, but you... You sigh and do your work like a responsible woman... I've seen you looking at me... Ever since we were first introduced, you've gotten this look in your eyes whenever I'm around. It makes you look hungry..." He said, speaking softly so I unconsciously leaned in closer and lowered my hands a fraction.

Suddenly Judar seized the sheet and pulled it away from me, making me squeak in surprise. I hurriedly covered myself with my arms as he leisurely climbed up the bed to lounge beside me. I turned my back to him, embarrassed to be seen in so little. Judar chuckled and pulled me backwards against him, startling me so much that I couldn't resist. I felt his face press into my hair and squirmed when I realized he was smelling it. I was even more surprised at the satisfied noise he made when he stopped.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, utterly confused. Judar chuckled quietly again and pulled me tighter against his chest, one hand roaming down the curve of my hip.

"When I see something that interests me or something I want, I take it," he said. My heart was pounding furiously as I considered his words.

"Something that you want?" I asked. Judar grunted and turned me around so that I was looking directly into his eyes, only a few inches away. Surely my heart would give out any second...

"Yes... Something that I want... And I find that you're very high on my list of things that I want..." He crooned, shocking me so much I didn't have time to react when he kissed me.

Aside from the overwhelming shock, the first thing I noticed was that he tasted...sweet. Like peaches and other such fruits. I hadn't imagined him tasting so sweet, but I surely wasn't complaining. Wait... Judar was kissing me... What was going on?!

I panicked and began to wriggle, earning a grunt from Judar and a nip to my lower lip. I whined at the pain but realized it wasn't actually all that bad. In face it felt kinda...good...

I gasped when Judar finally released my lips so we could breathe. My chest rose and fell harshly as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. The magi was giving me a satisfied smirk and I realized that I was pouting at his desertion of my lips. I groaned and buried my face in his chest. It wasn't the ideal hiding spot but at least i didn't have to see that amused look on his face.

"You really are a strange one," chuckled Judar, idly tracing the curve of my spine with one finger. I shook at the sensation, unable to contain the reaction. "But I guess that's why I like you so much," he added. Something about his tone made me look up. It was only for a second, but I caught the slight blush on his face and the emotion in his eyes that might have been...nervousness? Embarrassment?

"Why would you like me?" I said, still horribly confused by this whole ordeal. Judar scoffed and rolled us over so that he was on top of me. I blushed and wriggled under his gaze, which has hardened to the intimidating glare he normally wore.

"Stop taking," he said curtly. I shivered at the command, something in me reacting on an instinctual level. I lay there, trembling slightly as I waiting for what was next. I dared to risk a peak up at his face and got caught in his gaze again, those red eyes locking me in place.

"Judar..?" I said quietly. His eyes narrowed and I bit my lip, unsure if I was afraid or excited. He watched the motion silently before reaching up and taking ahold of the collar of my robe. He made no move to remove the garment, continuing to stare into my eyes.

"You're going to give me one answer. And depending on it is there are two ways this can go," he said slowly, leaning down so that his face was inches away from mine. I swallowed nervously, suddenly aware of how menacing he looked. "One way will be easy and the other will be hard... Make your decision, yes or no." Judar squeezed my robe tightly for emphasis.

My mind raced as I thought of the possible meanings behind his words. I had a hunch that I knew what he meant, but what if I was wrong and made a fool out of myself? My breathing had gotten very fast, and my limbs were shaking as I came to my decision. Slowly my lips parted and I uttered a single word...

"Yes."

I felt a strange sensation around my wrists. When I lifted them up I could see thin bands of light winding around and binding them securely. I tried to pull my hands apart but to no avail.

"The hard way it is..." Judar purred, pushing my arms up so that they were resting above my head. The cords of light extended to wrap around the headboard and hold me in place.

My breathing was fast and shallow now, fueled by a mix of fear and excitement. I shivered as Judar looked down at me and licked his lips. I began to speak, but a look from him silenced me.

"You're my toy now... I'm going to have my fun..."

A shock of excitement shot through me and I tried to cross my legs to relieve the growing discomfort I was feeling. Judar grinned down at me and slowly began removing my robe, taking care not to actually touch my body as he did so.

It drove me crazy. Not feeling his hands on me after I had accepted his offer. I wanted him to touch me all over and I wanted to do the same to him.

I pulled weakly at the cords around my wrists as he threw my robe across the room and got off the bed. He chuckled as he got undressed, obviously enjoying the annoyed look on my face as I stared at his increasingly naked body. I almost groaned when he removed his pants and I saw his length. No wonder he wore baggy pants all the time... Looking at him made my mouth water.

"That's not a very ladylike expression you're wearing," he sneered, climbing back on the bed and stretching out beside me. I tried to turn towards him and get as close as I could, but the moment I tried I felt my body freeze in place. I swore, causing Judar to laugh.

"All in due time... I want to see how much you can handle," he said cryptically.

I flinched when he reached out and stroked his hand down my thigh. My body seemed hypersensitive, more so than it should have been, and I had a sneaky suspicion that magic was involved. The sky look on Judar's face confirmed my theory.

His hand traveled slowly up and down my leg, always stopping at the inside of my knee and making its way back up to the juncture between my leg and hip. He alternated his methods; sometimes pressing firmly, sometimes softly, and other times dragging his nails lightly along my flesh. I fought to keep myself from making any noises as he watched for my reactions. Finally he smirked and I felt his hand go higher.

His warm hand skimmed across my stomach, igniting goosebumps as it went. I bit back a whine as he stopped just short of my breasts. He was avoiding all the really sensitive spots on purpose.

"Getting a little frustrated?" he said, swirling patterns on my stomach with one finger.

"N-no..." I managed, closing my eyes in an attempt to concentrate on something else.

"You're a terrible liar..." Judar whispered into my ear, I started when I realized that he had gotten so close. He was now on all fours on top of me, but not yet touching me. I hadn't even felt him move I was so focused on blocking out the intense sensations.

"I'm not lying," I panted. Judar chuckled and bent his head down to my neck. A small whimper escaped as I felt the tip of his tongue slide across my neck.

"Well then I guess I'll have to try harder," he said. His lips pressed against my skin briefly before he bit down hard on my neck, making me wince. It didn't hurt really, my body was so high on endorphins that anything I felt registered as pleasurable. I groaned as he gave hard sucks to my skin, undoubtedly bruising the tender flesh of my neck. He licked the dark mark he had made before moving on to another spot and giving it the same treatment, this time on my collar bone. With each change and each new bite I felt my self control unraveling more and more, until I was panting and gasping when he pulled away for the last time.

My neck and chest were covered with dark red marks, and Judar surveyed his work with a hint of pride in his expression. When he saw me staring his lips curled back into a smile and he bent down until his lips hovered just above my right breast.

"Well, do you want me to continue?" he purred, blowing a stream of warm air across my already hard nipple. I writhed and nodded vigorously, wanting some relief from this agony. Judar grinned but didn't move. I gave him a furious look and he laughed quietly. "You didn't ask nicely," he said. I groaned and swallowed my pride.

"Please Judar..." I said quietly, my face flushed with embarrassment. He shook his head in mock disapproval.

"Come on now you can do better than that," he said. Moving away slightly and making me panic. Was he really going to do that to me?

"Please Judar...sama..." I said, my face burning as I fought with my dignity. He chuckled and brought his mouth back closer to my nipple.

"That's better..." he crooned, before biting gently on the sensitive nub. I let out a real cry at that. His magic and teasing had caused every nerve in my body to become painfully stimulated, and the sharp sensation hit me with much more intensity than it normally would have. I sobbed in relief as Judar began lazily sucking at my breast, kneeling the other with his hand as I wriggled beneath him.

Perhaps he was finally going to let me have some relief.

The instant I thought that he pulled away, almost as if he knew. I whined and tried to get closer to him but his magic held me. I glared up at him, wanting to hit him at the same time as I wanted him inside me. The magi smiled down at me lazily, trailing one finger around my nipple as he looked at my hungry expression.

"I like that look..." He growled, his red eyes flaring intensely. "That angry expression makes my blood boil..." I shivered at those words, my body pleading for him to show me what that meant. "I want to see what other kinds of faces you can make..." He said, moving to lay beside me on the bed.

Judar flicked a finger and the cords around my wrists loosened a little. Before I could make a move he pulled me over so that I was resting between his legs on my belly. My eyes widened as I saw how close I was to his manhood. Judar pushed my chin up with his forefinger and gave me a smirk.

"I bet you'd make lovely faces pleasuring me..." he purred. My breath hitched when I realized what he wanted me to do. I unconsciously licked my lips as I thought of what to do. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I had just never done it before. Judar cupped the back of my head and pushed gently, telling me to do as he said. I took a deep breath before I leaned forward hesitantly and gave an experimental lick.

His reactions surprised me. The black haired magi's breath hitches as my tongue swept across the smoothness of his shaft, and I decided I wanted more. This time I eagerly bent and licked his member all the way from the base to the tip, earning a loud grunt from him. I repeated the process several times, growing bolder with each noise that came from the dark haired man. He let out a gasp when he slid past my lips and I took him deeply into my mouth.

"Nghhhh... Oh shit..." he gasped as I bobbed my head up and down on his shaft. I sucked greedily at him, hungry for more reactions. My eyes flicked up to his face and my stomach clenched as I saw his expression.

Judar's face was flushed and his mouth as open as he looked down at me. His eyes were half lidded as he painted, glazed over with lust as I worked him. I gave a hard suck and his eyes closed as he gritted his teeth, his face flushing a darker red. His eyes snapped open and met mine, and suddenly he had pushed me away before pushing me down on my hands and knees and kneeling behind me.

"No... You didn't see that..." he said, and I knew that he was still blushing. I decided to push my luck and tease him a little.

"Judar... Do you dislike not being the one in control?" I said softly, rocking backwards a little to rub my backside against his groin.

A sudden sharp pain on my ass make me yelp and I felt my head jerked backwards as Judar tugged on my hair. Had he spanked me? The black haired man growled softly in my ear.

"I am always in control, you got that?" he snarled, teeth grazing the shell of my ear. I whimpered and rubbed against him again. Another smack. "Keep still, or I'll make you wait even longer..." he said, voice dripping menace.

I froze, not wanting to extend this torment. I trembled as I felt his gaze on my back, wondering when it would happen. I gritted my teeth as his nails dragged down my back, only to cry out in pain as he suddenly snapped his hips forward, burying his length inside me.

Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as he waited for the pain to subside. I was surprised that he waited at all, but I was also grateful to him. When my shaking had calmed a little he spoke quietly.

"Sorry... I know that must have hurt... Are you alright?" he said. His words shocked me. I mean this was Judar, asking if I was alright. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"I'm going to move now," he said and slowly began pulling himself back. I gasped at the sensation of him moving within me. I could find no way to describe exactly how it felt other than, intense pressure. I groaned as he slid deeply back into my wet heat, and he seemed to take this as a sign that he could pick up the pace.

Judar began a hard and fast rhythm, one hand tangled in my hair and the other holding onto my hip. I moaned loudly as I rocked back to meet his thrusts, each one bringing new sensations and building up pressure in my core. I cried aloud when he hit a certain spot and my arms buckled so that my ass was high in the air.

Judar released my hair and seized my hips with both hands, pumping in and out of me faster than ever as I felt myself getting closer and closer to my release.

"Judar!" I yelled, fisting my hands in the bedsheets. His name was a plea, begging him to give me what I needed.

"Fuck! Do that again!" He commanded, smacking my rear again.

"JUDAR-SAMA!" I screamed, the tight coil of pressure in my core snapping and sending me tumbling over the edge into my orgasm. I wailed as my walls clenched around him, and Judar yelled as he too shattered and came. My body was filled with such a heady sense of ecstasy that I didn't care how loud I was or how long I screamed.

Finally we both collapsed on the bed, gasping for breath and sweating. I weakly curled up into a ball, my back to Judar as I basked in the afterglow, content after finally getting my release. I was surprised when he pulled the covers up over us and snuggled against my back. I looked back over my shoulder at him and saw him biting his lip, his cheeks pink.

"You're...not allowed to do that with anyone else... Got it?" he mumbled, making me giggle at this surprising cuteness.

"Yes, Judar-sama..."


End file.
